Little Red Ridding Stiles
by AngstyDevil
Summary: A retelling of the classic story where the bad guy isn't so bad at all. Slash, Derek/Stiles, Fluff


A/N

Characters: Derek/Stiles (Slash!)

Warnings: Pointless Fluff. (Possible MPREG if you want it to be) and slashyness.

Disclaimer: Teen wolf is not and never will be mine.

This story is deliberately short as I take a break from my MULTI-chapter story that I'm writing in preperation for the season finale where I will be taking part in...what's it called...um..Derek & Stiles Fest. I believe.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there lived a little girl who was loved by everyone who could tolerate her.<p>

(("Wait, girl!"

"…fine."))

Once upon a time, there lived a little BOY who was loved by everyone who could tolerate him. He was loved by all but most of all by his father, the sheriff. This little boy was known as little red riding hood.

(("lit-!" –muffled. ))

One day while heading down a certain part he met a wolf along the way.

'good morning,' said the wolf.

'good morning,' the boy said, nervously. For you see he had heard the stories of the wolves that came before him and had devoured little gir-boys before.

Still, this wolf was pleasant and polite and walked with him chatting amicably.

((There's a snort here))

'Where are you heading?' asked the wolf with genuine curiosity in his eyes.

Believing that the wolf was asking sincerely little red riding hood responded, 'to visit my mother's grave. She get's lonely.'

The wolf looked surprisingly sad at that and after a thoughtful moment of silence he said 'See, Little Red Riding Hood, how pretty the flowers are about here - why do you not look round? You walk gravely along surely your mother would appreciate some of these flowers?'

So the little boy spent the next few minutes picking the flowers while the wolf helped him out by randomly tackling and frolicking with him. Laughing the two headed for the grave of Little Hood's mother. Silence fell over them and it wasn't long before they reached the place and the wolf thought it best that he leave little hood alone with his thoughts.

Suddenly a hunter burst through the forest. Someone called an Argent. They shot at the wolf and scared him away and thinking that the little boy no longer wanted him around the wolf fled.

Another wolf came after that to console little red riding hood. A smaller, less helpful wolf. This wolf cheered up little red riding hood as best as he could but the g-boy was inconsolable.

Deciding that he would do anything to find his wolf again he put on what he thought to be wolves' favourite meal and waited. Not long after there was a knock at the door.

'Who is it?'

'A friend.'

(("this is so terrible…"))

Deciding that he had to be sure that he had to be sure that this was indeed his wolf -

((*thump* "ow!"))

He opened the door wide and peered out into the darkness…

'Oh!' he said surprised, 'what big ears you have...'

The figure smiled, 'all the better to hear you with, my dear.'

Looking thoughtful at that little red riding hood wondered if he could truly trust this wolf. So he spoke again, 'what big EYES you have!'

'All the better to *see* you with, my love.'

Things were looking up and the boy grew happier and happier with each response.

'But what big…hands you have,' he was grasping at straws now.

'All the better to hug you with.' The wolf said looking extremely impatient now.

Grinning widely little red riding hood answered that with 'Oh! but what a terribly big mouth you have'

The wolf smirked at that, 'all the better to shut you up with!' And with that he pounced on little red riding hood and kissed him into silence.

"And that" Derek Hale said flipping the book closed, "is the story of how we met kiddies."

Stiles Hale snorted and rolled his eyes. "That was a terrible story. I can't believe you told our six year old children something like that!" Looking down at his amazing babies he couldn't help smiling at their innocent faces before glaring at their dad. "You've destroyed their innocence!"

Said 'innocent' little werewolf children grinned up at them with shinny blue eyes and glittering blonde hair that just seemed to dance in the air even when there wasn't a breeze around for miles.

"What do you think kids?" Derek asked, absently stroking the hair of his husband as he sat partially on the arm of the chair and partially in his lap. They had been pestered into telling them the story of how they met and he thought he had done quite a fine job of it.

"I think it was a debacle, a terrible, terrible debacle-" Derek watched Stiles ranting with a shake of his head and he couldn't help grinning when their little Angel, Laura (named for his sister) looked up at them and said innocently. "I think you should shut him up, Daddy."

Derek smirked and did just that, covering Stiles' lips with his own and effectively silencing him pleased that he had learnt early on in their relationship how to shut him up…


End file.
